Escaped Prisoner
DirtBag the Escaped Prisoner sporadically visits wranglers fishing in Burnout Bay. When making a cast and he approaches, you will see the following message: "DirtBag the Escaped Prisoner is nearby... Burnout Bay is home to the dangerous DirtBag the Escaped Prisoner..." "What do you want to do?" You are given 4 options: # Stay calm and don't move. # Take off and run. # Offer it my next few catches. (depends on Escaped Prisoners's hunger) # Defend with your Candy Cane / Medical Mangler Pole! (requires level 73 pole) (This works best with a Level 75+ Pole) Outcomes Wranglers can gain or lose silver depending on the option chosen, pole level and chance at gaining collectible items. Examples of possible outcomes for choosing each option are provided below: The collectable items that can be gained from DirtBag can be found below or here: Choosing option 1: * Yes! Gained X silver from DirtBag * No! DirtBag took 4,000+ silver from me. Choosing option 2: * Yes! Gained X silver from DirtBag * No! DirtBag took 4,000+ silver from me. (You will be sent back to Castout Creek) Choosing option 3: * Yes! The Flying Penguin isn't hungry and wanted to see what I'd say! * Yes! The Flying Penguin was just testing me and isn't hungry! * Yes! DirtBag appreciated my kind gesture and decided not to take my next catch because I'm such a classy wrangler! * DirtBag accepted the offer and is waiting for my next catches. Gained X silver from DirtBag! Note: DirtBag will take your next 1-3 catches (excluding crew and captain trips). You will not receive points, silver, or pole experience for these catches. You will receive quest credit for the fish if otherwise applicable. Marie, the Mad Patient, Hank, the homeless villain , or any of the other 10 villains in Farovia/Roperia will accept catches on behalf of DirtBag if you travel away. Choosing option 4 (requires Sedatives or Frosting Blaster add-on) * Yes! DirtBag .... Gained 500+ silver from DirtBag * No! DirtBag ... Took 4,000+ silver from me. DirtBag / Escaped Prisoner Collectable Set Collectables are a "glory award" / "achievement award" that wranglers can show off. There are a set of collectibles related to DirtBag, which vary in rarity. Only one prisoner, known as "DirtBag", has successfully escaped from the Burnout Bay Prison. DBag may be terrifying, but wranglers will need to collect items from him in order to survive the treacherous prison conditions. Smokes (Very Common) Commonly found in captivity, these cigarettes can be used as bounty in prison! '' This collectable may be randomly dropped when choosing "Take off and run" and escaping DirtBag '''Escape Map' (Common) "A work in progress, DBag has promised his fellow felons that the Escape Map would be finished soon. " Randomly gained after choosing "stay calm and don't move" and successfully hiding from DirtBag Broken Cuff (Rare) "Uhhh ohhh...did a prisoner escape? Because metal hand-cuffs are hard to break!" Randomly gained after choosing "Give my catches" and having it be accepted. Hand Mirror (Very Rare) "The Hand Mirror allows inmates to admire themselves, or catch someone’s attention by using the reflective device." Randomly gained after successfully using "Attack with your Candy Cane / Medical Mangler Shiv (Extremely Rare) "Watch out for Shivs, these knife-like weapons can easily inflict injury upon intruders." Randomly gained from DirtBag after successfully using "Attack with your Candy Cane / Medical Mangler Category:Burnout Bay Category:Enemy